These Days Are Dark
by otkcp
Summary: A young abused girl Harry met during the summer between 6th and 7th year changes his life forever. Warnings: swearing, slash, mentions of child abuse and spanking of minors
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A young abused girl Harry met during the summer between 6th and 7th year changes his life forever.

Warnings: swearing, slash, mentions of child abuse and spanking of minors

**These Days Are Dark**

**Chapter One: Ivy Leigh**

Harry Potter's summer before his final year at Hogwarts had started off just like the others before it. Long days doing chores for his Aunt and Uncle and lonely nights doing his homework which was in fact, one of the only parts of being at four Private Drive that he actually enjoyed.

That was how it had started at least, but now as he lay on the bed in his room at 'The leaky caldron' a not yet eleven year old girl staring at him. Harry had met the young witch on one of his many strolls through muggle London; she had been living on the streets for a little over two years after being kicked out of the orphanage she had been left at as a baby for being a 'freak'.

He has been instantly drawn to the girl, not in a romantic or sexual nature but in more of a paternal or brotherly way. Ivy was small for her age; very thin due to malnourishment she had long waist length reddish-brown hair and deep green eyes. She had been wary of Harry at first but after talking for a little while she had trusted him enough to buy her something to eat.

It had been almost a month since Harry had left his Aunt and Uncles and met Ivy, it was it seventeenth birthday and he had one big thing planned before he went to his Godfather's later to see the people he loved and considered family.

The piece of parchment in front of him could change both his and Ivy's lives forever "Ivy, how would you feel about me becoming your legal guardian?" he asked the young girl now that he was seventeen he was legally and adult in the wizarding world, meaning he could get married, buy a house, drink alcohol, aperate and do magick outside of school but it also meant he could become Ivy's guardian, something he truly wanted.

"Really, you want to do that?" her face lit up as she looked at him "I'll take that as a yes" Harry smiled as he signed his name on the parchment "I just need your full name and if you want to take mine?" he asked "Ivy Leigh Shelby and yes add Potter to it as my last name please".

With everything signed, Harry turned to his owl Hedwig and gave her the letter "takes this to the department of domestic affairs at the ministry of magic" he told the owl who hooted her understanding and flew off.

"Well come on Ives we've got some shopping to do before we head of to meet my friends" he said getting up and walking into the adjoining bathroom to shower and get dressed.

...

"Come on let's go in here" he lead her into the store "you can pick a pet out...anyone that's allowed at Hogwarts" Ivy walked around the store looking into cages and tanks at all the animals before coming across the tri-coloured black, white and ginger kitten who looked at her with wide green eyes "him...I want him" she told Harry who nodded turning to the shop keeper he said "we'll take the kitten".

The trip to pick up their potion ingredients etc for school had ended up with Harry leaving with two would be ingredients winding around his arms and neck hissing happily to him. They moved on to get their books, then robes and cloaks. Once the bulk of their supplies were bought they headed to 'Olivander's' to get Ivy's wand after nearly an hour of trying her wand had been found, 12inch willow and unicorn hair.

Ivy had asked to go into the twins' store but Harry had said no, promising that they would next time but right now they needed to go and get ready to leave for Sirius's house.

...

The two had decided to floo to Grimald Place having not told anyone about Ivy, Harry wasn't overly surprised when he was greeted on the other end by confused stares and Ron's question of "who's this, your girlfriend?...Blimey Harry she's a bit young don't you think?"

**A/N: not really sure about this one but hope you enjoyed...review and let me know if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: this story has some changes from canon such as, Sirius and Dumbledore still being alive, etc.

**Chapter Two: What?**

"Who's this, your girlfriend?...Blimey Harry she's a bit young don't you think?" Ron's question was not left unanswered for long "what? No of course she's not my girlfriend" Harry spluttered although he had not yet decided how to explain his unique and still rather new relationship with the almost eleven year old.

"Then who is she Harry?" this time it was Ginny who asked, everyone in the room were looking at them with curiosity and confusion "this is Ivy, she's my, well um you see I ah..." he started to explain the words wouldn't seem to come.

"You what Harry?" Sirius asked from the seat he was currently lazing in drink a butterbeer, he had a grin on his face which made Harry smile, he had missed his Godfather greatly and was very happy to see him again "I adopted her" he said finally. A shocked silence followed.

Once over the initial shock, both Harry and Ivy were bombarded with questions, such as how they met? Where Ivy was from? Who her parents were? When had Harry adopted her? Etc. They spent the next couple of hours discussing things and getting to know Ivy.

It had gotten late so quickly and after the hours spent together Ivy was readily accepted into the family Harry had made for himself. Checking his watch he noticed that midnight had gone and passed "hey Ives it's late how 'bout you head to bed?" Ivy looked a little put out at the thought of leaving the conversation she was currently having with Ginny and Hermione, but she didn't want to upset Harry by not doing what he asked her to.

"Umm, okay Harry" she agreed reluctantly "ah, where do I sleep?" she asked, she had only met these people a few hours ago but she had hit it off with them straight away, she could tell that Sirius was someone she was going to get along with.

"Come on I'll show you" Ginny offered taking Ivy's hand to lead her upstairs "just hang on a sec" she said to the older girl, she ran over to Harry and threw her arms around him, kissing him on the cheek she said "goodnight Harry" before following Ginny out, calling over his shoulder "night everyone, it was really nice meeting you all".

...

Ivy flopped down on the bed, it was soft and comfortable, something she was still not yet use to. Growing up she had had very little, the orphanage had the most uncomfortable beds and itchy blankets, but since meeting Harry she had slept in a nice, big and very comfy bed for the first time and it seemed to be staying that way.

It didn't take long for sleep to overcome her. Drifting off into a land of dreams Ivy's body relaxed and the thoughts that had constantly plagued her mind from as far back as she could remember faded away.

...

Harry had stayed and talked with the others, mainly Sirius for a little longer then he too headed upstairs, to the room he and Ron had shared two summers ago, it seemed almost like home to him, more so then Privite Drive ever had.

He couldn't believe he had really done it, he had really adopted a girl who wasn't that much younger than him and had then introduced her to the group of people he now called family. The others' willingness to accept Ivy had surprised him.

If this new year of his life had started out like this, how was it going to end?

**A/N: Okay so I'm pretty sure this chapter sucks, but I just can't seem to get it to flow...review and let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Friends**

When Ivy woke the next morning, cocooned in a mess of comfortable blankets, she rolled over in the nicely sized bed and took in the room. First she noted that her bed wasn't the only one, but that two other beds took up the other half of the room, both of them had clearly been slept in recently but she hadn't remembered anyone else being there the night before.

As she sat up in the bed and brushed her long, tangled hair out of her eyes the door swung open and two girls who looked to be around the same age as her came into the room "oh you're awake, good" one of the girls said. She was a medium built girl with bright red hair cut short so that it framed her face, she was dressed in a pair of red boxer-shorts and gold tank-top as pyjamas.

The other girl had white-blond hair and a strikingly pretty face; she wore a light blue nightgown that was made from a shiny and silky material. Both girls were smiling, the redhead introduced herself "I'm Charlotte Weasley, but you can call me Lottie" the other girl next to her added in an accented voice "and I am Gabrielle Delacour, you may call me Gabby".

Ivy figured that they wouldn't be there if they weren't allowed and she knew that the other Weasley's that she had met the night before were all very nice people, so the shy girl replied "hi I'm Ivy or Ives whichever you prefer" her kitten that lay next to her had woken and meowed loudly "and this is Kasper" she said, indicated the fur ball next to her.

The other girls joined her on her bed, taking turns holding and petting Kasper they talked and got to know one another. Gabrielle had recently moved to England to live with her older sister Fleur and her fiancé Bill, after her parents were killed by Deatheaters, she missed her Mama and Papa but loved Bill and her sister and was excited about attending Hogwarts that coming September.

Lottie was Charlie's daughter, she had only recently met her father, who had been fifteen at the time that she was born to her then seventeen year old mother, Tansy, who had returned to Canada after finishing Hogwarts, to raise her daughter without Charlie. She had recently lost her life during a potions accident; she had worked as a healer and potions mistress.

The two girls had formed a close bond in the month that they had known one another; the loss of their parent/s had given them common ground for a friendship. The night before they had been with Bill and Fleur in France, they had been sorting through the Delacour home, packing away everything for their new life in England.

Ivy had told them a little of her past and how she came to be where she was now, the other girls had thought it to be very cool that she had been adopted by Harry Potter, they were the ones to explain that Harry was famous and about his past with 'You-Know-Who', Ivy thought that fearing someone's name was pretty stupid but didn't ask either of the other two what his real name was, she would find out on her own later.

A knock on the door drew all three of their attention. Harry smiled as her watched his adopted daughter making friends "morning girls thought I'd tell you that breakfast is ready and Ron is already down there so you better be quick".

"Hi Harry" Lottie greeted, she had met Harry last Christmas when she had joined her father's family for the first time "hello Lottie, Gabrielle, how are you both?" he asked "'ello 'Arry I am well and you?" Gabrielle said "I'm great" Harry replied.

The girls nodded and ran ahead to try and get some breakfast before their Uncles devoured it all. Harry sat at the end of Ivy's bed "did you sleep well Ives?" he asked the ten year old "yeah I did, the bed is really comfy" she replied.

"Good, come on then, let's go eat" he stood to leave, Ivy joined him. Her long hair was in tangles down her back, she was wearing the baggy t-shirt that Harry had given to her to sleep in the first night she spent with him. She had four others of his that she also used as pyjamas.

The girl nodded, all sorts of wonderful food aromas had wafted up the stairs to the bedrooms and were making her stomach rumble with hunger "I'll race you" she said before shooting past him down the stairs.

Harry smiled, he loved the changes he had seen in her in the short time she had been in his life, smile still on his face, he ran to catch up with the girl that was now, legally his.

**A/N: Of course, with the new HP movie out I am in the mood to write this fic, I went and saw the movie yesterday and loved it =D hoping to see it again if I'm not too poor.**

**Just thought I would tell you the timeline for this fic, it's is set in Harry's seventh year, everything that happened in the fifth and sixth book pretty much happened the same, minus Sirius and Albus dying. **

**Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review =D**

Charlotte Mollie Weasley "Lottie" (11) is the daughter of Charlie, born when he was fifteen to his seventeen year old girlfriend Tansy Oswald, a Canadian born witch who had decided not to stay with him and keep him in their daughter's life, she was four months pregnant when she graduated from Hogwarts and did not tell Charlie about Lottie until she was nine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Got To Take The Train **

The month that Harry and Ivy spent living with the order had really brought the girl out of her shell, she was much more comfortable with everyone around her, call most of them by Aunt and Uncle Titles.

Sirius had been the first to get the title, Ivy alternated between calling him Uncle Sirius and Uncle Padfoot, though the nickname was used more often, Remus too was alternated between Uncle Remus and Uncle Mooney again with his Marauder name being more often used.

Molly and Arthur had been given special spots in her life as Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur just as Lottie and now Gabrielle called them. Harry enjoyed the family bonding as much as Ivy did and often called Sirius and Remus by Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Mooney as well, apparently it had been what they were referred to as when he was a baby.

His Godfather had bragged that Padfoot or rather 'Pafoo' had been Harry's most used word when he first started talking, his first word had been 'Dada' closely followed by 'Mama' then 'Pafoo' and 'Moo-ee' and 'Nich' meaning snitch.

...

The house was bustling with noise and movement as they tried to get everyone ready for school, trunks packed and pets sorted. The more children meant the more belongings and the more work. They had all been happy to hear the night before that Remus would once again be taking the 'defence against the dark arts' teaching position.

"All right, all right, is everyone ready to go?" Molly asked and was replied with varying sounds of agreement "right then, off we go" the all made their way outside to head towards Kings Cross Station.

It hadn't taken long and soon they were all bordered on the train, Ivy, Lottie and Gabrielle were safely tucked away in a compartment with Neville, Dean and Seamus and their younger family members that were joining them at Hogwarts this year. Dean's younger sister Dane and Seamus's brother Sean. Neville's second cousin Gage was also starting at Hogwarts that year.

Harry had been appointed 'Head Boy' despite having not been a prefect and Hermione had of course made Head Girl, Ron and Ginny were both prefects for Gryffindor and their year, the rest of the prefects from all houses and years (fifth and up) joined them for the usual meeting.

...

Ivy was both nervous and excited about starting Hogwarts, it was also her eleventh birthday that day and for the first time ever it had been celebrated with gifts and cake, although they had done so the night before as there would not be time that morning.

Hermione had gotten her a collection of fictional books by witches and wizards, Ron had given her a pile of sweets, the twins had given her a shoe box filled with WWW products, she had also received small amounts of money, other books and even some dress robes.

Sirius had given her a two-way-mirror much like the one he had given Harry, inscribed on the back was 'Happy birthday Little Flower and welcome to the family, use this to keep in touch, lots and lots of love Uncle Padfoot' she had thrown her arms around him and kissed his cheek when she had read the back.

Harry had given her a gold charm-bracelet, it had a small ivy leaf and a ruby covered letter I attached to it, he had also gotten her a gold bangle with 'Ivy Leigh Shelby Potter' engraved on the outside, a trial of rubies on either side of the words, on the inside it read 'with love on your birthday HJP' she had almost cried at those two gifts.

Now she sat on the train towards the school that she would be attending for the next seven years, she was both nervous and excited but she wasn't the only one. She had been mostly quiet throughout the trip, but had occasionally joined in on the talks of houses.

She had already decided that she wanted to be in Gryffindor with Harry and the others; she didn't want to be in another house as it would mean not seeing the people that had become family to her over the summer as much as she would if she were in the same house.

Both Dane and Sean wanted to be in a different house to their older siblings, the two had known each other since Dean and Seamus had met, they had spent more time together this summer when their older brothers had taken them camping. Dean and Seamus had been dated officially since last summer and were still very happy.

...

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had joined the others shortly before the train stop at Hogsmeade station. Ivy had nervously stood as close to Harry as she could as they got off the train "hey Ives, it'll be okay, I promise" Harry encouraged as he nudged her towards Hagrid who was call "firs' years this way, firs' year over 'ere".

"You'll be fine, I'll see you soon okay" Harry said before heading towards the carriages, he gently stroked the closest Thystrel as the others got in, then joined them for the bumpy ride towards the castle, feeling a little anxious about being away from Ivy and about the whole school and undoubtedly the magical community finding out about his daughter.

**A/N: right next chap is the sorting and some Harry/Ivy bonding, hope you enjoyed the chap =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Sorting And Nerves **

Harry was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table, closest to the sorting hat and stool, waiting nervously for the sorting to begin. He hadn't thought about it much before now, but he really did hope that his newly adopted daughter was put into his house.

Professor Minerva McGonagall led the group of nervous looking first years into the room; Harry spotted Ivy and felt better. He hadn't liked having her out of his sight for so long, he trusted Hagrid but he still worried about the girl.

The Hat started with its yearly song and then Minerva spoke up, explaining to the bunch of scared looking eleven year olds what was about to happen "when I call you name, you will come up, place the hat on your head and sit on the stool".

"Addis, Andy" was sorted in Huffelpuff; "Blackemore, Druelle" was the first to be sorted into Slytherine, "Delacour, Gabrielle" was the first new Gryffindor, the names kept going. Hermione looked surprised when the name "Justus, Helena-Amelia" was called, then when the girl was sorted into Gryffindor she looked relieved.

"Lupin, Tala" also joined Gryffindor, Remus seemed shocked to hear the name; Harry figured he hadn't expected the girl, who was very likely his daughter, to be there. "Malfoy, Lucan" joined his half brother, Draco, at the Slytherine table, both looked relieved to be together.

When the name "Potter, Ivy" was called there was a flurry of whispers around the room "Potter? Did she say Potter?" there were many looks in Harry's direction. He watched anxiously as Ivy placed the hat on her head, it took just seconds for the Hat to announce "Gryffindor" to the hall of waiting students and staff.

The cheering from the Gryffindor table was almost deafening, Ivy was defiantly welcome in their house. She sat herself next to Harry and Gabrielle; a relieved look graced her face. Harry hugged her to his side quickly and spoke softly to her "see, told you everything is fine".

"Snape, Sanna" was the next name to catch them off guard, whispers filled the room once more and baited breath was evident as the hat was placed on the black-haired girls head. Everyone had expected to hear the Hat announce Slytherine and they were truly shocked when "Gryffindor" echoed around the hall.

Once the sorting had finished Gryffindor's first years were, Gage Longbottom, Sean Finnigan, Owen Wood and Ace Jordan for the boys, the girls, Gabrielle Delacour, Lottie Weasley, Sanna Snape, Ivy Potter, Tala Lupin and Helena-Amelia Justus, who it turned out that Hermione did in fact know, she was after all the girl, who preferred to be called 'Mia', Godmother.

The feast and announcements were through and it was time for everyone to head to bed. Up in the common room Harry and Ivy sat together on one of the dilapidated old sofas, the rest of the house had already gone to their dorms.

"I'm sorry if the staring bothers you" Harry apologised, Ivy was a little nervous about it but said "Lottie and Gabby told me that you were kind of famous and so I guess I was expecting it a little" she smiled at him.

"I am just glad that you adopted me, I don't care what others think" she assured him "good, I'm glad I adopted you too" Harry added before pulling her into a tight hug "well classes start tomorrow so you should get some sleep okay" he suggested, nudging her towards the girls' staircase.

"Night Harry, I love you" she said as she headed for the dorm "good night Sweet-one, I love you too" he replied as she headed up the stairs.

Once she made it to the room she found that the others had picked their beds, so she was left with the only one left, it was in the corned furthest from the door; next to her was Sanna Snape. She was introduced to the girls she hadn't met yet.

Once the others were all in their beds and off to dreamland she pulled out the mirror Sirius had given her. It had been enchanted so that no one who wasn't invited into the conversation could hear them.

"Uncle Padfoot?" she called into the glass "heya Little Flower, how had your day been?" he asked, smiling Ivy recounted her day to her favoured adoptive Uncle. She talked about the train ride, the sorting, the feast and the new friends she had made.

They talked for close to two hours before Sirius noticed the time and played the responsible adult and told her to go to sleep "sleep well Little Flower" he said as the conversation ended. Ivy snuggled into the comfortable warmth of her new bed, feeling safe and loved, a feeling that was still rather foreign to her.

Kasper curled up on the corner of her pillow, right next to her head, purring loudly as they both drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: I seem to be on a roll today, hope you enjoyed...any requests for the chapters to come? Review and let me know =D 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: School Daze**

Ivy's first week of school had been filled with all sorts of new experiences; she had made good friends with the other girls in her dorm, something she had never done at the orphanage. She was starting to get use to the stares and whispers that seemed to follow her wherever she went; she put it down to being the daughter of a celebrity of the magical community.

She found her classes to be very interesting; Ivy had always loved learning, Defence Against the Dark Arts was her favourite class by far, Remus was a wonderful teacher and was able to keep her engaged in her work and thirsty for more knowledge in the area, although in private he was still her 'Uncle Moony/Remus' is class he had insisted that she call him 'Professor Lupin' like everyone else.

Astronomy was another subject that she enjoyed, it was one that she discussed with Sirius in her nightly chats, the man who was named after the 'dog star' had always enjoyed the subject and loved passing on his extensive knowledge of the subject.

Professor Flitwick was a good teacher and Charms was an interesting subject and one that Ivy had found that she was quite good at and rather enjoyed. Lottie had excelled in the subject and was always willing to help the others when they were stuck, between her and Ivy the other girls always managed to finish their homework for that class with very little difficulty.

Although Ivy was interested in 'History of Magic' as a whole, she found Professor Binns to be extremely boring and there for making the class less and less appealing with each lesson. If Ivy was bored and unengaged in what she was learning she tended to lose all interest and stop bothering with the work.

Herbology was so far an interesting class, they did mostly theory that first week but would be moving on to some practical lessons in the next week or so which had Ivy excited and eager to learn more.

Her Head of House, Professor McGonagall's classes were very interesting of course, but hard and challenging in the way the way that Ivy loved, she didn't naturally excel in the class which meant she had to work that bit much harder to keep up.

Potions, was her second favourite subject, although Professor Snape was surly and strict she had respect for him and his ability in an area that she found to be most interesting. Harry had explained that the Head of Slytherin's dislike for her was for the most part to do with having Potter as her surname and closely followed by being a Gryffindor. Sanna had tried to assure the girl that was quickly becoming her best friend, that her father didn't really hate her but was just a 'Grumpy sod'.

Her first flying lesson had pretty much been a disaster and was the reason she was currently lying in a bed in the 'hospital wing', Harry in the seat on her left and Remus pacing near the end of the bed, Sirius's anxious face was watching from the mirror as they waited for her to regain consciousness after her fall.

Harry had noticed her starting to stir "Ivy? Ives, are you awake?" he called quietly to her, her mind was clouded with barely consciousness, a painful ache echoed around in her head, she groaned before replying "mmm, I guess so"**.**

She pushed herself into a sitting position, propped against the pillows she looked around at the anxious and worried faces of Harry, Remus and Sirius, in the mirror, she frowned slightly as she realised she was in a hospital of sorts.

'_Well that explains the headache then' _she thought to herself before turning to Harry and asking "what happened? Where am I? And why does my head hurt?" she was still frowning.

"Your head hurts?" Harry asked, his worry increasing "yeah" Ivy replied quietly, Harry turned to Remus "Moony, can you get Madame Pompfry?" he asked the older man who just nodded before shuffling away to find the medi-witch.

"You had an accident during your flying lesson" Harry started to explain to his adopted daughter "you managed to get up in the air just fine, then apparently you lost your balance and fell" Harry's face was scrunched up with worry at the image the recount of what had happened brought to his mind, when he had been told that Ivy had fallen he had felt his heart literally stop for a second before he had rushed from his Transfiguration class, he hadn't left her side in the two days that she had been out for.

"You hit your head pretty bad and broke some bones, but Madame Pompfry fixed you up pretty good" Sirius added from the mirror "gave us all a bloody fright you did" he informed her "sorry Uncle Padfoot" she said, feeling a little overwhelmed by the worry, concern and love radiating from the boys.

"Good, good you're awake" Poppy said as she came bustling over to the bed, doing a quick check she said "well everything looks good, Professor Lupin said you had a headache?" she questioned and Ivy nodded slightly.

"Well that is to be expected child, quite the fall you had" she went over to a nearby cabinet and pulled out a vile of a green looking potion "here, drink this it'll help with the headache" Ivy looked at the gross looking liquid warily before downing it in one quick gulp.

"Can I have a glass of water please?" she asked, Harry who was sitting next to the pitcher and goblet filled her one and handed it to her "here you go" he was so relieved that she was awake, the past two days had been stressful, he hadn't left her side longer then to use the bathroom at the other end of the room. He had missed his classed but had easily caught up with all the homework thanks to Hermione.

"Thanks, so how long have I been out for?" she asked, it was Remus who replied "two days, Harry hasn't left the hospital wing since they brought you in" the gentle werewolf told the little girl he had come to love as a niece "you had everyone worried".

Ivy felt bad, she had not meant to worry anyone, she looked at both of them and noticed just how tired they looked and must be "I'm okay now, really, you two should go get some sleep" she suggested, neither of them moved at first, but it was true that the sleep was needed.

"Okay Ives, we'll see you in the morning then" Harry conceded as he got up to leave "I love you Ivy" he told her as he and Remus left "I love you too" she called after them.

...

It was late, sometime after curfew when two small figures crept their way into the hospital wing, as they walked up to the bed, Ivy heard a familiar voice say "you awake Ives?" rolling over Ivy saw Sanna and Tala standing at her bedside.

"I am" she replied, she was happy to see her friends, since Harry and Moony had left a nearly five hours earlier, Ivy had been very bored and lonely, she patted the bed next to her and her two friends joined her, one on each side.

"So tell me what I missed" she said and the two girls launched into an account of the past couple of days, including the accident. They lay there and talked for hours and then all three of them fell asleep, snuggled up side by side.

...

When Harry went to check on Ivy the next morning, the sight of the three girls snuggled into one another on the bed, with the cute tricoloured fur ball that was Ivy's kitten Kasper, curled in a tight ball at their feet.

The kitten's head popped up and yellowish green eyes stared into his, Kasper jumped down from the bed and began to rub around Harry's ankles, a deep purr could be heard as he did so. Harry bent down and scooped the kitten into his arms.

"Morning Kaz, did you sleep well, huh?" he cooed to the kitten that continued to purr and rub at Harry's face affectionately.

Ivy woke between her two friends and noticed Harry standing by the end of her bed "morning Harry" she said quietly as she tried not to wake her still sleeping friends "good morning Ives, how long have they been here?" he asked, curious to see if his suspicions were correct.

The eleven year old try to think of what to say, she knew that they weren't really meant to be there with her, especially when they had arrived hours after curfew, Harry was the Head Boy and she really didn't want to get her friends into trouble, they had after all just been coming to keep her company.

Harry could see her mind reeling, trying to find something to say that wouldn't get any of them into trouble "I take it they arrived at a time they should have tucked safely away in their own beds?" he asked as he sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Well, umm..." she started to say and trailed off; she didn't want Tala and Sanna to get into trouble. Harry knew that the girls should be in a little trouble for sneaking around after curfew, but as he himself had done it more times than he could count and to do much more dangerous things he decided to let it go this time.

"Don't worry Ives, I'll let it go this time" he assured her, a look of relief flooded onto her pretty young face "thanks Harry" she said and smiled widely at her adoptive father, who was not much older than she was.

"No problem Ives, this once only though okay?" he warned her, the added "but I talked to Madame Pompfry and you can go back to the dorm today anyway" Ivy's smile got even bigger at that news "great, I missed my bed last night".

...

That evening Ivy sat on her dormitory floor, with her roommates and friends, Sanna, Tala, Lottie, Mia and Gabrielle. They were surrounded by a mass of sweets and chocolate. They were chatting and having fun, for the first time Ivy knew without a doubt what it felt like to really, truly have friends.

Kasper was snuggled in Ivy's lap, purring loudly as his owner chatted happily with her friends. Ember, Sanna's petite black kitten was chasing a small catnip ball around the room excitedly, while the girls laughed and watched.

Ivy nudged her kitten "Kaz, go on, play with Ember" she told him as she plopped him onto the floor in front of her "go on kitties, play together" Ivy pushed Kasper towards the other kitten, he gave her an almost indignant look.

Soon both kittens were zooming around the room after one another, in a game of chase. The girls watched and giggled, eating yet more sweets. They had moved on to telling stories from their pasts, talking about their families etc.

When Hermione popped her head into the dorm to check on the girls she found them all snuggled up with one another, heads on pillows and blankets thrown over them, the room had sweets and chocolate wrappers all over.

The two little kittens were curled up in the centre of the pile of pre-teen girls, the only sounds that could be heard was the deep breathing of six little girls who were far away in dreamland by now. Hermione couldn't help but smile, she was very glad that she had her camera on her.

Pulling the camera from her pocket she took a series of quick snapshots, the boys needed to see this, she knew that Harry in particular would find it completely adorable. She knew that Harry was very much smitten with his adopted daughter.

Smiling to herself Hermione headed to bed herself; she would show the boys the photographs tomorrow morning.

**A/N: so I tried to write a longer chapter, it took me a few hours, I hope you enjoy it =D please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Snow Covered Rooftops **

Snow covered roof tops lined the streets of Hogsmeade as Christmas break came closer, older students from Hogwarts bustled through the streets from shop to shop trying to get some Christmas shopping done.

Head Boy, Harry Potter, was among them he had once had no one to buy gifts for, but now in his seventh and final year of school he was blessed with many people he considered family and most important of all of them was his adopted daughter, first year Gryffindor Ivy.

This was their first Christmas together and Harry wanted to make it special, he wanted to get her as many great gifts as he could but Ivy was not the only younger student he was responsible for now. Just two days ago, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had called Harry to his office to discuss some things, which in itself was not uncommon, Harry had a big role to play in the war that was going on around them and because of that he had a strong bond with Dumbledore.

They had sat down, Harry had been offered tea and lemon drops, which he accepted. The elderly Headmaster had then explained to Harry that the Dursley's were not Harry's only remaining family but they were the closest blood relative. His maternal Grandfather, Melvin, had had a twin brother Marvin who had had a son of his own Marcus. Harry's mother's cousin had still been alive for a few years after Harry had been left with his Aunt and Uncle but had passed away when Harry had been four and a half, leaving behind a wife and unborn child.

Marcus's son Mark had been born when Harry was five; his mother had died during childbirth leaving Mark to be raised by his maternal grandmother. Harry had known Mark, had seen him around the neighbourhood as a child, Dudley and his gang had beaten the boy up every now and then. He had never suspected or even thought that they could be related.

Mark had strawberry-blond curls and the same emerald green eyes that Harry had inherited from his mother, Mark must have gotten them from his father. Mark's Grandmother had passed away just recently and as Harry and the Dursley's were his only relatives left he was left to them. Harry would not let the younger wizard go through the hell of living with magic hating Dursley family, so now he had two pre-teens to look after.

He and Mark had been getting to know each other in the Common room during the evenings, Mark was grateful for not having to live with the Dursleys and it was kind of cool to have the famous Harry Potter as his guardian and cousin of sorts.

So now Harry was getting Christmas presents for his two charges as well as his many friends he now considered his family, he would be leaving for Grimald Place the next day to enjoy a family Christmas, spending time with family and forgetting about the war going on.

...

Hermione Granger, Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry had a secret and she did not know how much longer she could keep it quite. During the first few weeks of the summer break she and her parents had vacationed in Bulgaria, she had spent time with Viktor Krum they had gotten rather close in the three years they had known each other but during the break they had gotten physically closer then she had ever gotten with anyone before.

It had not been planned and the aftermath had been a surprise one that Hermione still wasn't sure of how she felt about it. The baby that was growing inside of her scared her to no end, not that she didn't love the baby, she truly did, but there was a war going on, one that Hermione and her closest friends were at the centre of. How could she bring an innocent child into a world at war, into a world that Hermione might not be in when this war ends?

She has been taking care of her own pre-natal care, unable to bring herself to tell anyone about her current condition, but she knew that she would have to tell someone soon, this baby would be here in a few months time, Hermione would hold her baby daughter in her arms for the first time in just four short months and the thought terrifies her.

Stroking her slightly protruding belly she whispered "what is Mummy going to do?"

...

Remus missed Sirius like crazy, they had finally agreed to give their relationship another shot, they had gotten together in their fourth year at Hogwarts and had dated solidly for the years leading up to Harry's birth but as the war raged they had grown apart, then when Sirius had been arrested Remus had tried to hate him, tried but never quite managed to.

To find out that Sirius was innocent had been amazing for Remus but it had not been easy to reconnect after years apart, Remus had been so angry that he had even slept with Tonks, the only child of Sirius's favourite cousin Andromeda and in doing so had conceived a baby boy that would join the world sometime in April.

He did care for Tonks, but he loved Sirius. Tonks was happy with Charlie Weasley anyway and Sirius had finally come to Sirius and discussed getting back together. Remus hated spending his nights alone in his chambers at Hogwarts and was excited about the break and being back with Sirius, no lonely nights.

But they still needed to tell Harry and Tala that they were for the most part gay, both had slept with women at one point or another but both preferred boys, mainly each other. Remus also needed to tell his daughter about her baby brother that was on the way. Why was life so complicated?

...

Molly Weasley loved being a mother and now a Grandmother, her second son, Charlie had an eleven year old daughter called Charlotte "Lottie" and his current girlfriend was expecting another man's baby but to Molly it would still be her Grandchild.

Her eldest son Bill had legal custody of his eleven year old sister-in-law, Gabrielle who called Molly Grandma as well as Lottie and Harry's daughter Ivy. Fleur, Bill's wife was expecting a baby girl she had chosen to name after her late mother, Apolline. And it turned out that Bill's ex from Egypt, Nakia, had given birth to his son, a now ten year old boy she had named Ramses, the boy had recently come to England to stay with his father, he spoke very little English, thankfully Bill had learnt Arabic during his many years in Egypt.

Percy and Penelope Clearwater had also become parents to a sweet little boy, Ignatius Penn Weasley. Percy worked all the time and had hardly seen his son in the nine months since he'd been born and the mother, well she had been suffering from postnatal depression since the birth of her baby.

Ignatius was malnourished and had suffered neglect at his parents hands, his maternal grandmother, a witch, had passed away a few years back and the grandfather was muggle, remarried and had cut his magical daughter out of his life, this left Molly and Arthur to take the baby in, not that either of them minded.

Molly smiled as she offered another spoonful of mashed pumpkin to the red-headed baby boy in front of her, the smile she got in return confirmed for her that she was doing the right thing in taken in her baby grandson.

**A/N: so what do you think? My brain loves to complicate families and lives of fictional characters so it'll get weirder I'm sure =D please review!**


End file.
